


Lucas Teaches Auggie

by BoySmutCentral



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Ass Play, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Lucas Friar, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teaching, ass rimming, gay porn, older/younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySmutCentral/pseuds/BoySmutCentral
Summary: Lucas is babysitting Auggie for the night. He decides to teach him some older male things when he's curious about his body...
Relationships: Lucas Friar/August ‘Auggie’ Matthews
Kudos: 1





	Lucas Teaches Auggie

Lucas knocked on door of his teacher Cory's home. He'd never babysat before but he was looking forward to it more than he ever did. Cory and his wife Topanga were going out for a dinner date. Riley was sleeping over at Maya's house for the night. He waited a bit before being greeted at door by his teacher.

"Hey, Lucas. Thanks so much for babysitting. We had to find one on such short notice."

"No thank you Mr. Matthews. It means a lot to me that I can make a little bit of my since I don't have a job." Lucas said as he pulled out his cell phone to check the time.

"You're welcome. Topanga come on, honey. We don't want to be late for the dinner."

Cory was dressed looking mighty sharp in a black tuxedo. Topanga then came out in beautiful dress, putting her arm with Cory's.

"Now you're sure that you can handle him, right Lucas? Auggie can be a handful." Topanga beckoned.

"it's gonna be fine. You two go out and have some fun. Enjoy your meal. I'll keep the little guy company and we can have fun. Ok?" Lucas said with a smile as they walked out the door. Cory stopped for a sec.

"Have a good night. We'll be back. Oh. I also left some money for the pizza being delivered and it should be here soon." Cory said.

Lucas began thinking about all the things that Auggie might want to do for the night. His mind was reeling with all that he knew sexually and he thought, I could really show him how's it done.

"He might even be curious for all I know. Eh. I'll worry about it later." Lucas sat on the couch and was turning on Netflix when he called out for Auggie.

"Auggie. Wanna join me to watch a movie? You can pick it."

Lucas watched as Auggie came run towards the couch from his bedroom. He was wearing pjs but not his usual kind. It seemed he had taken them off because he was now in just his underwear and nothing else. Lucas found himself unable to look away once the saw this wonderful sight. He even felt his cock starting to get hard inside his pants then he quickly thought about something no sexual to make it go down. He didn't want to alarm Auggie and weird him out. He wanted it to be a gradual lesson and mean something when it started. He had to get it goin'.

"So Auggie. I'm going to let you choose the movie because were going for a fun activity that's a bit more adult in nature than what you're normally used to doing, alright?" Lucas said with confidence.

Lucas watched as Auggie's face lit up at the fact that he was able to pick a movie to watch.

"Oh, I can't wait to watch it, Lucas. It's my favorite movie. 'The Secret Life of Pets'"

"That's a great movie, Auggie. I've seen it as well."

"That's awesome." Auggie says.

About halfway through the movie, Lucas noticed he was really enjoying the feeling of little Auggie snuggled up against his smooth and strong toned body. He was still awake but he looked oh so comfortable.

"Havin' fun, Auggie?"

The younger boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Lucas couldn't help it. Auggie was so cute so he decided to go for it. He first kissed Auggie on his cheek so sweetly. The younger just smiled even wider, giving the sign that he enjoyed the feeling of Lucas' lips against his soft and smooth face.

"I like the feeling of your kiss, Lucas. You're so nice. So sweet." Auggie stood up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Lucas, hugging him tight.

"I've got you, baby boy. I got you."

Lucas couldn't fathom the wonderful that he felt in Auggie's embrace and he could tell that Auggie felt the same way. Lucas took off his shirt, revealing his hot and sexy older boy body to the younger Auggie. Auggie was very confused a bit because he'd never seen another boys shirtless before but he was very intrigued by the sight.

"Do you like my body, buddy?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Oh I love it. It's very hot." Auggie reached out his hand to trace Lucas' chest and nipples all the way down to his body. He then got an idea to do something he'd never done before but the thought was enthralling to him.

He got a bit nervous as he felt his body begin to shiver all the way from his neck and down to his back. His little tongue came in contact with his older babysitter's hot-looking nipple. Lucas moaned out loud which caused somehow for Auggie to not stop what he was doing but to continue. Lucas ran his hand through Auggie's head of beautiful curls.

"Auggie little buddy. Your mouth feels so damn amazing. I can't believe what's going on right now. You're skills are incredible for you to be so young. So great and sexual. You know what you're doing."

Lucas just continued to drink in Auggie's sexual actions. He couldn't believe anything. Auggie started also moaning and feeling good.

"Something weird is going on in my underpants, Lucas. Can u check and see?"

Auggie stood up on the floor, off the couch to pull down his underwear. He jerked kind of feeling the cold air against his body. He stood there naked in front of Lucas feeling confident. He held his little boy member in his hand as he looked Lucas in the eye.

"Why is my member feeling hard like that? It doesn't normally do that?" Auggie asked out of curiosity.

"It gets hard when you're sexually excited around someone. Like, what you were doing just a second ago, it got my member in between my legs fucking hard."

Lucas just smiled as he looked at Auggie shirtless and see he had on no underwear. He lets Auggie get in his lap. Feeling Auggie's ass coming in contact over the fabric of his jeans. He lifted him up a bit and unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down then pulled his underwear down as well, exposing his own, much more bigger member. He was uncut and he loved it. He felt sexy. And hot. And lustful. The house was quiet and it was nice for Lucas to be alone with the boy that he'd wanted to babysit all along just so he could be alone with him.

"Auggie. Being here with you right now makes me heart just completely melt with fire burning inside. It's amazing." Lucas bellowed.

"You're such a sexy man, Lucas. I love you and our time spent together."

Auggie started tugging on his tiny, still developing member. It felt good, Lucas could tell as he saw Auggie closing his eyes and moaning hard and deep from his throat.

"Feel good, bud? I can make you feel even better. Lay down on the couch for me."

Auggie laid down on his back as he looked up at Lucas. It didn't take long for Lucas to get to work with what he wanted to introduce to the youngster. He put Auggie Auggie's legs in the air with his feet towards his head. The little guy moaned as he felt Lucas' wet tongue against his hole. He cried out in ecstasy instantly. Lucas did the same against his hole.

"Mmmmm. Mmmmm. Yeah. Feels good, little buddy. You like me tasting your hot asshole? Yeah baby boy."

Auggie just continued to cry out in pure, absolute sensual pleasure. It was immaculate. Unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"Oh Lucas... d...d..." Auggie almost wanted to cuss out loud but he didn't wanna get in trouble.

"Damn, Lucas. That feels...r-really good." Auggie said with a break in his voice.

"Don't worry baby boy. You can cuss around me. You can do and say lot more when it's just me and you, alright? No one else knows about this, alright?" Lucas chimed.

"Oh, no. We can't let that happen. At all."

Lucas got back to work eating Auggie out, tasting the beautiful teen boy ass. It was glorious and just right.

"Auggie would you wanna suck me off?"

Auggie heard this and he literally jumped up seconds after hearing it.

"Yes of course. I'd love to."

Lucas immediately within milliseconds felt the young boy's mouth on his hot cock. It was so fresh and hot. So new. He'd never had this happen before because Auggie was the first young teen boy he babysat.

Auggie moaned as he tasted the older boy's member in his mouth. He then began to lick the head very softly. Lucas gasped quickly.

"Oooh. Fuck. Auggie buddy. You're so good at that! Mmmm. Does my cock taste good?" Lucas asked seductively.

He ran his fingers through Auggie's wonderful curls again. Lucas felt incredible as Auggie sucked his cock faster and faster, getting Lucas closer and closer to cumming in his mouth.

"Mmm. Oh, fuck! Auggie. I'm gonna cum!" Lucas said.

Lucas watched as Auggie opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, ready to taste the load.

"Ahhh. Lucas baby. I want your special sauce. Mm. please."

"Oh, I'm gonna cum. Oooh fuck it! oooooh!" Lucas said.

Lucas had a content look on his face as he watched his load shoot straight down Auggie's innocent throat. He watched the younger boy lick his lips.

"Mmm. Delicious. That was amazing."

Auggie then saw the time. "Oh I need to get to bed."

At this point, the two boys looked at the tv and saw the credits were rolling.

Auggie put his underwear back on. Lucas walked him back to his room and tucked him in.

"Good night, little buddy."

"Good night, Lucas."

Auggie kissed Lucas on his lips.


End file.
